Father's Day
by abiholmes97
Summary: A short story about how Jess and Dave would spend their Father's Day. (And obviously the other members of the team would show up!)


_June 17, 2018_

In the middle of June, we stop to take pause and thank our fathers for everything they have done for us. Like Mother's Day, this day can be hard for some people, people who are maybe estranged from their fathers, who have lost their fathers or who just choose not to celebrate it. Up until the age of six, I had a normal Father's Day that I celebrated with my mother and my brother and sister. But then everything changed and after the age of nine, I didn't celebrate Father's Day. In fact, I acted like it didn't exist. When I got older, maybe around the age of 12 or 13, I started to get the male members of the BAU-Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Spence- small gifts as they had all taken on the mantle of being a father figure for me.

Then, when I turned 15, I found my biological father, and everything changed. We began to celebrate Father's Day again and began our own traditions and festivities. If Dad happened to be working or away on a case, he would always find time to call and say hello. Then, when he got home, we would go out for a meal or he would cook, and we would have a sit-down meal at home. If he somehow managed to be free on Father's Day and the rest of the team was free, we would have a whole group celebration.

This year, the team managed to get the day off (although I think that Mom may have had something to do with that) and Dad was already planning a get together for all the father's in the team. Matt and his family were coming, Morgan, Savannah and Hank said they could come, Reid was down and so was Hotch. And obviously, Jack, Heidi and I would be there. We had our family time in the morning and then Jack took Heidi to see Hotch while I headed over to Mom and Dad's to help with the setting up. Since the weather was nice, we had decided to have a cookout in the backyard. When I got to Mom and Dad's, the fire was already lit, and the familiar smell of barbeque smoke hit my nostrils. Dad was in the kitchen, preparing food and Mom was organizing the garden.

"Happy Father's Day!" I said, making Dad jump a foot in the air.

"Jess!" he smiled, "We weren't expecting you til later!"

"Well, I thought I would surprise you and come over a little earlier. Jack's gone to see his Dad and he took Heidi, so I could help out here."

"Well, thank you." Dad smiled, and he gave me a quick hug.

I ran out to say hi to my mom and then I got to helping dad in the kitchen. Being Italian, he liked to make all his food by hand, so between us, we made the burgers and the sausages. He also made vegetarian pasta for people who didn't want to eat meat, or just fancied something different. When he went out to tend to the fire, I started work on a few desserts. I had taught myself to bake at the suggestion of my therapist. She thought it would be a good way for me to relax and unwind if I was having a bad day or finding things hard. I had gotten pretty good before I headed off to university. I had decided to make some cupcakes for the kids who would be coming, along with a Red Velvet cake and a lemon meringue pie.

"Wow, this smells amazing!" said a voice, softly in my ear.

I turned to find Jack and Heidi stood behind me. I kissed Jack softly, then took Heidi. "Thanks!"

"There's my beautiful granddaughter!" said Dad, smiling, "Hello Jack!" he added, shaking Jack's hand.

"Hey, Dave!" he said, smiling, "I see you're planning on feeding a small army!"

"It must be the Italian in me, I always make too much food!"

"It looks amazing, Dave and I'm sure it tastes as good too."

"Thanks, Jessica here helped, and Erin is in the garden, putting a few finishing touches up." Dad motioned out of the window, where mom was stood on a step-stool putting fairy lights in the back hedge.

"I'll go give her a hand." Said Jack. He kissed me again before going out into the yard.

"You got a good guy there, Jess." Said Dad, as we watched Jack putting up lights as mom told him where to put him.

I smiled, "I know." I looked down at Heidi, "She's a lucky girl, having a dad like that. Just like I was." I looked up at Dave, "I was so lucky when I found you were my dad. I know we didn't have the chance that Heidi and Jack will have, but I feel like we did good."

Dad put his arm round my shoulder, "We did good, Jess, we did good. I've been so lucky. Not only do I have one beautiful daughter, but I have two. And now, I have a grandson and a granddaughter. Thirty years ago, that would have seen near on impossible."

"It's shame Joy couldn't make it down." I said, "I would've liked for her to meet her niece."

"Ah well, I've still got you and Jack and Heidi here. And that's all that matters. I couldn't imagine spending Father's Day with than you, kiddo." And he kissed the top of my head.

"Well, look at you now, stopping to smell the roses!" said a familiar voice from behind us. Dad and I turned at the same time and came face to face with Derek Morgan, a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"Derek Morgan as I live and breathe!" said Dad, hugging his former workmate.

"Nice to see you, Rossi!" he said, smiling and hugging him back. Savannah and I greeted each other, and Hank ran out into the garden to find mom and Jack.

"Well, look at you, momma!" Morgan said, hugging me carefully so as to avoid squashing Heidi.

"Hey Morgan!" I smiled.

"Is this your baby girl?" he asked, stroking the side of her face.

"Yep, this is Heidi Hayley Hotchner."

"She's beautiful, Jessica, congratulations!" said Savannah.

"Thanks guys!" I said. I walked out into the garden with the Morgans and laid Heidi down in her jungle gym mat. We sat and talked until we heard Matt call;

"So, this is where the party is at!"

Morgan and Matt greeted each other like old buddies. They knew each other from Matt's days at the IRT and they had worked the odd cases together. David and Jake found Hank and Jack and they started up a game of soccer while Lily and Chloe were drawn to Heidi. The only people missing were Hotch and Reid. But it didn't take long for Hotch to show up and as soon as he did, he was straight into the soccer game. He wasn't a bad player and he had even coached Jack's team when he was little. Not long after this, Dad began to put the food on the barbeque and soon the backyard was full of the smell of cooking burgers and sausages. Jack did a good job of keeping the kids away from the hot grill.

"Sorry we're late!" came Reid's voice from the kitchen, "Emily decided to spoil her nappy seconds before we walked out the door, so we had to change her…"

"Don't worry about it Spencer, you're here now!" said Mom, getting up and greeting her guest.

"You can put her next to Heidi if you like, Maeve." I offered, "It's keeping her out of trouble."

Maeve came and sat by me and Hank managed to rope his uncle into playing soccer. We sat and chatted while Dad cooked the food. Matt stood by Dad at the grill and Savannah and Kristy joined Maeve and I on the grass.

It wasn't long until the food was cooked and we all sat at the tables that mom had put together. The garden was filled with the sounds of knives and forks clinking on china and the sound of laughter and conversation. I liked it when Dad threw these parties, it made me realise how lucky I had been in finding a father and a family that loved and cherished me.

When everyone had finished eating, I tapped the side of my glass and stood up.

"Now, I know that my dad likes to do the speeches at these kinds of events but seeing as it was Father's Day, I thought I would give him the day off." I looked at Dad and he smiled. I continued, "Now, most of you here will know that I didn't have the best father growing up. Things were difficult for a while, but I like to think that I made the most of them. But when I turned fifteen, everything changed. I suddenly found out what life with a loving and caring father was like." Dad squeezed my hand. "I always thought it was funny, when I was younger, having a day that was dedicated to one parent when they look after us and care for us 365 days of the year. Why should they only get one day? And then I became a Mom and I realised that every day is a Mother's Day or a Father's Day. Just seeing and being with Heidi everyday makes everything worth it. But seeing as we get one day a year to tell our parents just how much they mean to us…"

I turned to look at Dad, "Dad, thank you for everything you have done these last seven years that we have been getting to know each other as father and daughter. I feel like I have known you my whole life. I could not imagine life with out you anymore. I hope you realise how amazing you are and how important you are to everyone. I love you Dad, forever and always."

I raised my glass, "To Father's everywhere!"

"Happy Father's Day!" cheered everyone.

I kissed Dad on the cheek.

"I love you Jess." He whispered in my ear, "More than you will ever know. Thank you for making today a very special day."

THE END


End file.
